Участник:Vargarnas/Персонажи
Дон Канонджи = , настоящее имя — — популярный медиум, ведущий программы под названием , часто упоминающейся просто как . , профиль Канонджи Внешность Высокий и худой, с усами и глубоко посаженными глазами, но он совсем не красив. Он носит очки и разнообразные кричащие наряды и шляпы. Иногда он также носит плащ. Характер Он руководствуется благими намерениями и искренне пытается быть героем. Он отказывается убегать, потому что, как он объясняет Ичиго, 1 из каждых 4 человек смотрит его шоу, а маленькие дети учатся урокам мужества. Он глубоко огорчён, когда узнает, что метод, который он использовал, чтобы избавиться от призраков, думая, что он посылает духов на небеса, на самом деле заставлял этих духов превращаться в пустых. Его фирменная поза — скрестить обе руки на груди и громко произнести со смехом «Бухахаха!», что делают и его фанаты. Его крылатая фраза — . Он также использует другие фразы, например, и тому подобное. Он представляет себя как «Главный спиритуалист нового века». Он также имеет тенденцию думать вслух, часто непреднамеренно проговариваясь о своих планах и амбициях. Его знания о пустых и синигами неуклонно возрастали после его встречи с Ичиго. Он любит смотреть на игру театра Кабуки и создаёт свою собственную одежду. Канонджи любит ньокки с горгондзолой, и умеет быстро отделять верхнюю и нижнюю половинки шоколада «Аполло», когда ест его. История Урождённый Канонджи Мисао, он взял сценическое имя Мисаомару. Он учился в аспирантуре в Японии и уехал за границу, где был шоу-моделью. Позже он вернулся в Японию и принял свой нынешний образ в качестве заклинателя духов в своём собственном телевизионном шоу, которое смотрели 25% населения Японии на его пике. Оборудование : Особая атака ближнего боя. Он бьёт врага золотой тростью, наполненной духовной энергией. Он может полностью уничтожить небольшого пустого с помощью этого приёма. Супердуховная трость превратилась в пепел, когда он попытался напасть на Айзена в Каракуре. Силы и способности Духовная сила: Канонджи обладает достаточно высоким уровнем духовной силы, чтобы стать мишенью для пустых. Его духовная сила была достаточно высока, чтобы позволить ему двигаться под влиянием преобразованного духовного давления Сосуке Айзена. Духовная осведомлённость: Несмотря на его кажущуюся некомпетентность, его восприятие духовной силы удивительно чувствительно, поскольку он смог смутно почувствовать присутствие меноса, входящего в Каракуру во время съёмок в Йокогаме, почти в тридцати километрах. , скетч thumb|right|190px|Финальная суператака в стиле Канонджи: Кан'онбол! : Особая атака Дона Канонджи. Она состоит из крошечного шара небесно-голубого света, который медленно движется, прежде чем взорваться с удивительным количеством силы. Принимая псевдоним Духа Каракура-Райзеров, он называет приём . : Также называется «фатальной атакой правосудия». Дон Канонджи стреляет различными типами Кан'онболов, которые немного больше и быстрее, чем оригинал. Он может генерировать один большой, медленный Кан'онбол или заставить его разделиться на две части и выстрелить ими одновременно. Появление в других проектах В Bleach: Dark Souls Дон Канонджи — неблокируемый персонаж. Его скорость и атаки делают его одним из самых сильных персонажей. У него есть датчик рейтингов, который влияет на его специальные атаки и урон, а также насмешки, которые могут поднять рейтинги. Его Суператака Каракура является сильнейшей в игре, будучи в состоянии победить более слабых персонажей, таких как Ририн, одним ударом. Он также появляется в Bleach: The 3rd Phantom в качестве гостя и играбельного персонажа. Он является типом техники и, в отличие от Bleach: Dark Souls, значительно слаб. Его Sp. Attack содержит атаки Супергероев Каракуры. Он делает Фуджимару или Мацури своим учеником номер два, подобно Ичиго. Он помогает близнецам в тренировке банкая. В одной из сессий Фуджимару/Мацури резко ослабевает, что делает Дона и Кона, казалось бы, более сильными. Урахара просит его/её победить их в таком состоянии, а также (косвенно) выяснить, как работает его лекарство, чтобы стало возможным победить их. Интересные факты *В манге он защищает Ичиго от полупустого и освобождает духовный меч синигами, находясь в заброшенной больнице. В аниме, однако, всё это происходит на крыше больницы, и вместо этого он освобождает Ичиго от привязки к перилам. *Его музыкальной темой, выбранной Тайтом Кубо, является «Farandole» Жоржа Бизе из его L'Arlesienne Suite. Цитаты |Каждую неделю, когда приходит время, они прилипают к телевизору. Они следят за моими действиями в комфорте своих семей после ужина. Дети наблюдают за моими действиями и их сердца прыгают. Они видят, как я противостою злым духам... Они знают, что такое храбрость...! Ты понимаешь меня, мальчик? Когда они наблюдают, я не могу убежать от врага...!}} |У меня есть способности... Я могу понять разницу между собой и врагом. Однако, мальчик... твои идеи произвели на меня впечатление! Способ сражения, когда человек думает о безопасности людей в первую очередь, не делая исключений... Твой способ сражения подобает герою! Позволь мне называть тебя боевым другом.}} |Простите, что заставил ждать вас, верные зрители. Твой Дон Канонджи... Мой Дон Канонджи... Дон Канонджи каждого вернулся!! Я!! Вернулся!!!}} |...Бежать? Так ты разговариваешь с героем? Как мало ты понимаешь. Позволь мне просветить тебя. Если герой убежит от битвы... дети больше не смогут называть его героем.}} Ссылки |-| Роджуро Оторибаши= , чаще всего называемый — капитан третьего отряда Готея 13 и вайзард. Его лейтенантом является Изуру Кира. Он также был капитаном более ста лет назад до своего изгнания и был восстановлен на своём прежнем посту некоторое время спустя после сражения против Сосуке Айзена. Внешность Роз имеет лиловые глаза, длинные волнистые светлые волосы и вечно скучающее выражение лица. Роз носит чёрный костюм длиной до бедер, чёрный пиджак. Он также носит белую рубашку с оборками, манжетами с оборками (или большими манжетами) и высоким воротником, которую он обычно не заправляет. Когда он был капитаном в первый раз, волосы у него были немного прямее, а ближе к концу завязаны маленькой чёрной ленточкой. Он носил стандартную униформу синигами и безрукавное капитанское хаори, но с рубашкой с оборками под ним. Семнадцать месяцев спустя после поражения Айзена Роз возвращается к своему первоначальному одеянию синигами с более короткими зачёсанными назад волосами. Характер Щеголеватый на вид человек с незаинтересованным видом, Роз — один из самых непринуждённых членов вайзардов. Его часто видят настраивающим гитару и разговаривающим с Лавом, при этом не обращающим внимания на происходящее вокруг него. Он интересуется музыкой и часто обсуждает любые недавно вышедшие синглы, например, последний альбом Prince of Darkness. Он также любит читать мангу, времяпрепровождение, разделяемое с Лавом и Лизой, хотя он раздражается, если кто-нибудь spoils ему её. Несмотря на проявляемое равнодушное поведение, он заботится о других вайзардах; он счастливо улыбается, когда понимает, что Хачи счастлив встретить Орихиме из-за заметного сходства в отношении их целительских способностей. Он также отмечает, что «семья растёт», из-за того, что Ичиго и Орихиме надолго остаются у них, даже утверждая, что вышеупомянутые партнёр/противник, Хиори и Хачи, также были счастливы. Он, кажется, уделяет пристальное внимание драматическому эффекту во время боя, как было видно, когда он начал речь о человеческой природе объединения против общего врага и попытался драматически подняться из-под обломков здания, в которое был брошен, что привело к тому, что не впечатлённый Лав ударил его в ответ в обоих случаях. История Около 112 лет назад Роз был назначен капитаном третьего отряда. Два года спустя Роз прибывает в бараки первого отряда для участия в собрании для представления нового капитана двенадцатого отряда. Позже он был замечен ожидающим вместе с другими капитанами, когда недавно назначенный капитан 12-го отряда, Кисуке Урахара, с опозданием прибудет на собрание. Девять лет спустя Роз вместе с Лавом Аикавой, Шинджи Хирако, Хачигеном Ушодой и Лизой Ядомару был отправлен на расследование исчезновения жителей Руконгая, Кенсея Мугурумы и членов его отряда. Роз последовал за Лавом, когда они появились на месте исчезновения после прибытия Шинджи. Затем он замечает пустифицированного Кенсея и очень удивляется его текущему состоянию. Он немедленно спрашивает, были ли это существо перед ним Кенсеем. Шинджи заявляет, что он не знает, было ли это Кенсеем, но если они не обнажат свои мечи, то они всё равно, что умерли. Роз смотрит, как Лав пошёл атаковать Кенсея, но был подавлен и атакован. Роз взял свой духовный меч и решил атаковать Кенсея вместе с Лизой. После атакования Кенсея несколько раз, пустифицированный капитан заставил его отступить. Прежде чем Роз смог атаковать снова, он был он был жестоко заманен в засаду пустифицированной Маширо Куной, что заставило его упасть на землю. Кенсей был атакован Лизой и собирался приземлиться с сокрушительным ударом, но был остановлен взрывом кидо в спину от Роза, который только что выбрался из большого кратера, сделанного им падением на землю от предыдущей атаки Маширо. Роз говорит ему остановиться, так как он был не из тех слабаков, которые нападают на женщин. Кенсей направился к нему, но Роз был спасён вмешательством Хачи, использовавшим Путь связывания #99. Кин. Роз и другие начали обсуждать, что делать дальше, когда Хиори атакует Шинджи и раскрывает себя тоже пустифицированной. Прежде чем кто-либо смог действовать, тьма падает вокруг спасательного отряда, и они были атакованы невидимым нападавшим. Нападавшим оказался Канаме Тоусен, пятый офицер Кенсея, следовавший приказам Сосуке Айзена, стоявшим за исчезновениями и экспериментом с пустификацией. Как только Айзен отдаёт приказ убить пустифицированных синигами, капитаны Кисуке Урахара и Тессай Цукабиши спасают их своим прибытием от уничтожения. Айзен, Гин Ичимару и Тоусен совершают побег, а Тессай использует запрещённое кидо, чтобы защитить и транспортировать их в бараки 12-го отряда. В своей лаборатории Урахара попытался отменить процесс пустификации своим творением, хогьёку, что закончилось неудачей, не оказав ожидаемого Урахарой эффекта. На следующий день Урахара и Тессай были арестованы по приказу Совета 46. Пустифицированные синигами были приговорены к казни как пустые. Прежде чем любой из их приговоров может быть исполнен, они были спасен Йоруичи Шихоин, капитаном 2-го отряда, которая перенесла их на секретную подземную площадку. В это уединённое место она принесла Хачи и других пустифицированных синигами вместе с прототипом нового гигая, над которым Урахара работал. С этим озарением Урахара решил сделать десять гигаев, блокирующих духовное давление, чтобы помочь себе, Тессаю и восьми жертвам сбежать в человеческим мир, в котором он сможет найти способ отменить процесс пустификации. Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Роз показывает себя как способного мечника, так как был уверен, что сможет справиться с Кенсеем в их сражении без высвобождения. *'Мастерство владения кнутом': Он мастерски владеет оружием, подобным кнуту. Во время своего сражения с Койотом Старком он двигал всей длиной Киншары с минимальными усилиями и контролировал направления атак с большой лёгкостью, чтобы запутать своего врага. Он также может держать Киншару обеими руками. Эксперт кидо: Роз опытен в кидо и может исполнять их без заклинаний, хотя уровень кидо, которое он использовал против пустифицированного Кенсея, неизвестен. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Его навыки в мгновенной поступи достаточно высоки для него, чтобы не отставать от других вайзардов, исключая Шинджи. Огромная духовная сила: Как капитан он обладает огромным количеством духовной силы. После становления вайзардом Роз получил двойной тип духовной энергии, часть синигами и часть пустого. Духовный меч : В запечатанной форме гарда духовного меча Роза по форме напоминает бриллиант с криволинейными вогнутыми краями с рукояткой оранжевого цвета. : : Он поднимает перед собой свои меч и ножны в воздухе в форме креста. Роз двигает своими пальцами, словно бы играет на фортепиано, что сопровождается звуком клавиш. Появляется провод и оборачивается вокруг его намеченной цели. Его рука светится жёлтым цветом, и простыми движениями руки он играет различные ноты, заставляя цель ещё больше сжиматься проволокой, пока она не будет разгромлена сокрушительной силой проволоки. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения Роза — . После высвобождения клинок Киншары становится золотым кнутом, увенчанным одноимённым цветком, в то время как рукоятка остаётся той же. Кнут расширяемый, подобно шикаю Ренджи Абарая, и также может использоваться как дальнобойное оружие, как было показано, когда Роз атаковал им волков Старка со значительного расстояния. Обычно Роз атакует длинными взмахами и может заставить его мгновенно изменить направление простым, плавным движением. Он с лёгкостью может вернуть его обратно. Когда Роз использует кнут, то он издает звук, похожий на лёгкую игру клавиш пианино. Наконечник кнута может использоваться, чтобы пронзать, и может безо всяких усилий разорвать живое существо простым движением. :Особая способность шикая: :* : Когда цветок на конце кнута присоединяется к противнику, Роз постукивает пальцами по кнуту, заставляя его засветиться и издать звук струны гитары. Этот звук распространяется по всей длине кнута до цветочного наконечника и создаёт вихрь отраженного звука, который действует как ударная волна, уничтожая все в пределах значительной области взрыва. *'Банкай': : После активации Киншара Бутодан формирует перед Розом большую пару летающих рук, одна из которых держит большую дирижёрскую палочку, и несколько больших существ с выступами в форме лепестков на их лицах. Роз описывает фигуры как . :Особая способность банкая: Киншара Бутодан позволяет Розу использовать музыку для создания физических иллюзий. Роз заявляет, что его музыка даёт ему силу над сердцем его цели: пока сердце цели обмануто, иллюзии реалистичны и достаточно сильны, чтобы физически повредить цель и повлиять на окружение, как если бы они были реальными. Различные атаки, использующие иллюзии, заключаются в различных танцах, которые «'танцоры'» исполняют: Роз также контролирует эти танцы, дирижируя ими дирижёрской палочкой, как дирижёр. :* : Фигуры окружают противника Роза и крутятся вокруг, пока не создадут водоворот вздымающейся воды. :* : Фигуры создают огонь в своих руках прежде чем поглотить цель Роза пламенем. :* : Из-за того, что Маск предотвратил Киншару Бутодан от действия на него, разорвав свои барабанные перепонки, эта техника осталась неувиденной. Пустификация Маска пустого: Маска пустого Роза уникальна в том, что, в отличие от масок остальных вайзардов, являющимися плоскими, она формируется таким образом, что напоминает маску средневекового чумного доктора. :Увеличение силы: Во время ношения маски силы пустого Роза дополняют его силы синигами. Слабости Духовный меч Аннулирование звука (банкай): Банкай работает таким образом, что он требует от жертв, чтобы они слышали музыку, чтобы иллюзия возымела действие, так что если жертвы сводят свой слух на нет, то они становятся полностью невосприимчивыми к эффектам Киншары Бутодан. Пустификация Лимит времени: Роз может держать маску только три минуты. Появление в других проектах Роз впервые появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, его атаки в основном основаны на молнии, отличающиеся от его шикая. Его шикай, также как его маска пустого, впервые появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, как одна из его специальных атак. Также он появляется в Bleach: Brave Souls. Интересные факты *Имя Роджуро иногда романизируется как Rojyuro Ohtoribashi.Bleach 13 BLADEs, page 50 Цитаты |Бьюсь об заклад, он счастлив, потому что мы вряд ли встретим кого-то с такими способностями, как у нас. Я чувствую, что наша семья растет.}} |Идём. Вот именно... сюда, пожалуйста. Медленно делай это... всё ближе и ближе... пока ты не станешь пленником моей мелодии.}} }} |Мои волосы! Есть такая вещь, как эстетика, знаешь ли, даже когда спасаешься из кучи руин!}} |Наблюдение за Изуру всегда даёт мне самое замечательное вдохновение. Просто держа гитару в его присутствии, я нахожу мелодии, изливающиеся, как непрошеные слёзы. Если Изуру исчезнет, моя V тоже будет скорбеть.}} |Какая гитара может не заплакать, столкнувшись со смертью стольких людей? Моя гитара уже плачет. Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь покинуть это место живым...квинси}} References |-| Макото Кибуне= является одной из ключевых фигур заговора Касумиоджи. Внешность У Макото рыжевато-каштановые волосы, зачёсанные назад; одна прядь из челки up, а концы завиваются вперёд. У него жёлтые глаза, и он носит очки в фиолетовой оправе. Под стандартной формой синигами он носит светло-фиолетовый свитер. Когда он был в Академии духовных искусств, его волосы были короче и зачёсаны назад, завиваясь кверху, а очки были в овальной оправе. Характер Когда он ещё учился в Академии синигами, он не обращал внимания на окружающих. Чтобы достичь своих целей, он был готов обойти всех, кто противостоял ему. Проявляя мягкость и дружелюбие к своим подчиненным, он нетерпим к неудачам, называя тех, кто проигрывает в бою, «мусором». История Макото когда-то был лучшим студентом Академии духовных искусств, но его сосредоточенность на том, чтобы стать более могущественным за счёт всего остального, мешала ему получить должность в Готее 13. Когда он спросил Генгоро Онабару, почему его не завербовали, несмотря на его таланты, учитель ответил, что оценки — только часть уравнения, и Макото должен сам узнать, чего ему не хватает, чего Макото не смог понять. Хотя он изучил свой шикай и превосходно убивал пустых, его пренебрежение к жизни товарищей не позволяло ему продвинуться по службе, как только он присоединился к ним. Он даже предстал перед Советом 46 за то, что ранил другого синигами, сражаясь с пустым. С отвращением он покинул свой отряд и присоединился к одному из патрульных отрядов под командованием Сюсуке Амагая. Примерно в это время он стал слугой Гёкаку Кумоя и получил баккото, экспоненциально увеличившее его силу, хотя его точная роль в планах Кумоя неясна. Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: Макото очень опытен во владении своим духовным мечом. Он был достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы сразиться со своим начальником, лейтенантом 3-го отряда Изуру Кирой. Эта уверенность, по-видимому, исходит из его навыков владения мечом, подразумевая, что он, по крайней мере, так же хорошо разбирается в фехтовании, как и лейтенант. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Макото опытен в использовании мгновенной поступи, что позволяет ему не отставать хотя бы от других синигами уровня лейтенанта. Высокая духоная сила: Несмотря на пребывание офицером Готея 13, Макото может похвастаться высокой духовной энергией уровня лейтенанта. Эксперт-манипулятор: Макото показал, что его внешность очень обманчива. Несмотря на его крайнее отвращение к некомпетентности, он постоянно казался добрым и внимательным человеком, что облегчало завоевание доверия других и сбор информации. Духовный меч : Обычная катана с чёрной рукоятью и гардой в форме глаза. На гарде восемь квадратов (по три с каждой стороны, по одному на каждом конце). *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения — . Макото проводит левой рукой по лезвию, затем перемещает меч по горизонтальной линии. При этом происходит высвобождение голубой духовной энергии. Пр высвобождении он принимает форму большого трёхклинкового оружия, соединённого с прямым шестом, с двумя лезвиями, расширяющимися как наконечники стрел, а третьим — в форме веера между ними. В то время как клинок становится полностью чёрным, Реппу позже получает серебряный дизайн на стрелах для сокрытия баккото. *'Банкай': Не достигнут. Баккото :Баккото: Баккото Макото состоит из двух частей: одну он прикрепляет к своему духовному мечу, который вырастает, закрывая кончики клинков, а другую половину прячет в левом кармане штанов. Он прячет части плоти баккото на своём шикае с серебряными покрытиями на плоских клинках в форме наконечника копья. *'Усиленная способность баккото': Частью, соединённой с Реппу, Макото может телекинетичеки управлять мечом. Это позволяет ему атаковать врагов с любого направления и вращать лезвие как пилу. При слиянии с обеими половинами дополнительная сила позволяет Макото компенсировать силу Вабиске Изуру Киры. Цитаты Ссылки |-| Шинта Секо= — новобранец и рядовой в третьем отряде, предупреждающий начальство о присутствии пустых во время заговора Касумиоджи. Внешность Шинта — молодой синигами с длинными растрёпанными чёрными волосами, выставляющими уши напоказ. Часть чёлки лежит посередине его лица. У него большие карие глаза, и он носит стандартную форму синигами. Сюжет Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Примечание: События, происходящие в этой арке, присутствуют только в аниме и не являются канонным материалом.. Однажды ночью, когда Шинта был в патруле, он увидел большую настораживающую тень и решил догнать её, прежде чем она исчезла в старой яме для казни. Он немедленно отправил экстренную адскую бабочку в бараки третьего отряда, чтобы сообщить им о своём открытии, пока он будет ждать дальнейших распоряжений возле ямы. Макото Кибуне получает сообщение, находясь в офисе Изуру Киры, и немедленно извещает своего начальника о развитии событий. Оба офицера немедленно направляются к месту происшествия. Когда начальство прибывает, Шинта осторожно смотрит в яму, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы поприветствовать их. Изуру не узнаёт Шинту, но молодой синигами пожимает плечами, объясняя, что он всего лишь новобранец, даже не офицер, поэтому он не ожидал, что лейтенант его отряда узнает его. Кибуне спрашивает, где появилась тень, и Шинта сообщает ему, что он увидел подозрительную тень, попытался догнать её, но она исчезла в яме для казни. Изуру подходит к краю дыры, пытаясь понять, что это такое. Шинта следует за ним и соглашается, что, если ты упадешь в яму, то тебя ждет верная смерть. Внезапно земля под тем местом, где они стоят, начинает сильно трястись, и та часть, которая была ближе всего к краю ямы, обваливается. Это заставляет троих синигами внезапно упасть в яму. Шинта падает, явно не в состоянии удержать равновесие, как Изуру и Кибуне. Его лейтенант понимает, что он в беде, и быстро использует мгновенную поступь, чтобы поймать молодого синигами. Когда он достигает земли, в плечо Изуру попадает обломок скалы, и он роняет Шинту, потерявшего сознание после падения. Находясь в яме, Изуру и Кибуне обнаруживают пустых, находящихся в плену. Однако решетки камер внезапно открываются, освобождая их для атаки. Они понимают, насколько слабы пустые, нападающие на них, но Изуру понимает, что один из них напал на бессознательную Шинту и поглощает его в свою грудь. Изуру немедленно движется, чтобы остановить процесс, но Кибуне встаёт перед ним и разрубает пустого, когда Изуру кричит. Приближается другой пустой, и Кибуне высобождает свой духовный меч, Реппу. Разобравшись с большим количеством, к удивлению Изуру, Кибуне игнорирует многих, которые убегают, чтобы атаковать пустого, слившегося с Шинтой. Изуру немедленно высвобождает свой духовный меч и блокирует атаку Кибуне, требуя знать, что он пытался сделать. Кибуне спокойно информирует Изуру, что он пытался нанести последний удар, и что Шинта оказался недостойным статуса синигами, так как он обесчестил себя, будучи пойманным врагом. Кибуне останавливает свою атаку и спрашивает, почему Изуру так мягок, пытаясь спасти кого-то столь никчёмного, задаваясь вопросом, не эта ли мягкость помешала ему остановить дезертирство Гина Ичимару. Увидев реакцию Изуру, Кибуне атакует снова. Их сражение вызывает небольшой взрыв духовного давления, уничтожившего пустых и освободившего Шинту. Затем капитан Сюсуке Амагай прибывает на место происшествия, спасая всех их из ямы. Шинта был забран в лазарет четвёртого отряда для оказания медицинской помощи, пока Изуру докладывает Амагаю о ситуации. Аида информирует всех их о том, что раны Шинты были очень серьёзными, и они не были уверены, что молодой синигами сможет пережить их. Силы и способности Как новобранец и рядовой он не имеет навыков в науках синигами. Он не смог использовать мгновенную поступь, чтобы замедлить своё падение, как это сделали Кира и Кибуне, и в результате был спасён Кирой. Вскоре он потерял сознание. Ссылки |-| Артуро Платеадо= is an ancient and powerful natural Arrancar. Appearance He has long, turquoise hair and yellow eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask are on his right cheek on what appears to be the upper jaw, and goes around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His Hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. He wears the basic Arrancar uniform, but with a belt worn just underneath his sash. In the English version of Bleach: Shattered Blade, Arturo has a noticeable Spanish accent. Personality Arturo Plateado is both a calculating strategist and a ruthless warrior, with an unrivaled lust for power. This aspect of his personality is reflected by his Zanpakutō's unique ability to absorb the Reiatsu of anyone he kills to strengthen himself, a power so terrible, that even captain-level Shinigami have been known to flee before his might. He sees defeat as a sign of weakness and displays an outright refusal to accept it, even rising again in an injured state to resume the battle. In both games in which he appears, Arturo is portrayed as possessing a level of confidence bordering on arrogance, even going as far to attack the Soul Society single-handedly. Even after making a deal with Aizen, he strongly implies a desire to murder the former Shinigami Captain twice. History Bleach: Shattered Blade Over a thousand years before the current Bleach storyline, Arturo Plateado was a self-made Arrancar of great power who desired to destroy all Shinigami. To enact his ambitions, he left Hueco Mundo and invaded the Soul Society, decimating almost half of their military forces in his initial attack. Realizing that they were not powerful enough to defeat him, the Shinigami were forced to resort to different measure. They lured him into a trap and sealed him in a place below the underground chamber of Central 46. He remained trapped in an endless void for several centuries, but as time passed the seal that held him began to weaken. Bleach video game; Bleach: Shattered Blade, Story Mode - Arturo Plateado Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Arturo Plateado appears a second time in this installment for the Nintendo DS. Like his previous appearance, he is a self-made Arrancar who attacked the Soul Society a millennium prior to the events of the current Bleach storyline, but his history as well as his involvement in the storyline is significantly different. During his initial strike on the Soul Society, his power is not yet mature, but proves more than a match for the Gotei 13’s military forces. Although he was newly born as an Arrancar, he manages to decimate half of the Soul Society’s military, becoming even more powerful with each battle by absorbing the Reiatsu of his fallen victims using the abilities of his Zanpakutō, Fénix. Even though the Shinigami faced many losses, they eventually manage to defeat the rogue Arrancar, forcing an injured Arturo to withdraw to Hueco Mundo and heal his wounds. Plot Bleach: Shattered Blade Arturo is a powerful, self-made Arrancar so old, that he is only recognized by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Yoruichi Shihōin via her family's scrolls. Two thousand years prior to current Bleach canon, he stormed Soul Society and was sealed beneath the Sōkyoku. When the Sōkyoku was destroyed during Ichigo's rescue of Rukia Kuchiki at the end of the Soul Society arc, the seal on Arturo was broken and he was freed to continue his rampage once again. In the game, he decides to impersonate various figures, from captains to Zanpakutō spirits, to trick others into regaining the pieces of the destroyed Sōkyoku in order to absorb them into his body and become more powerful. Depending on the game's outcome, he is either purified and defeated or obtains the Sōkyoku and carries on to decimate the Soul Society. In the game, you have the choice of playing as Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hanatarō Yamada in story mode. Each character fights against many opponents, for various reasons. Once you gathered all of the missing shards, you come across Arturo, who poses as other Shinigami. If you were playing as Yoruichi, then he wouldn't have identified you. If you beat all of the character's stages, then you will unlock Arturo, who seeks revenge on the Soul Society. Bleach: The 3rd Phantom After several centuries of honing his skills and gathering his own forces, Arturo Plateado attains full power, and returns to the Soul Society over a century before the current Bleach storyline. Wanting to take revenge on the Shinigami for his defeat, the self-made Arrancar promptly delivers a series of strikes against the Seireitei, and kills many challengers with relative ease. He briefly confronts several captains, including Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku, and both of them choose to withdraw from the battle in an attempt to prevent him from adding their powers to his own. During the ensuing conflicts, he briefly encounters Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, whom he remembers from his first attack on the Seireitei over 1,000 years ago. After a brief exchange, the old general traps Arturo using Ryūjin Jakka’s fire and flees the scene to find a permanent solution. Yamamoto then calls for a private meeting with Captains Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. He explains the state of emergency and declares that an artifact known as the be used to drain Arturo Plateado of his powers. They are initially skeptic, but Seigen Suzunami’s elder sister Konoka Suzunami, volunteers to perform the deed. As the battle wages on, Seigen and his two adoptive children, Fujimaru Kudō and Matsuri Kudō, take to the field with several other Shinigami to confront the Arrancar and his army. At first the battle seems hopeless, but Konoka appears on the battlefield, and uses the Shisuikyō to drain the rogue Arrancar’s Reiatsu, allowing the Shinigami to defeat him yet again. Arturo attempts to rise again saying that the fight is not yet over, but is soon drawn into an anomaly produced by the Shisuikyō, along with Seigen Suzunami and the Kudō twins. Arturo Plateado reappears a hundred years later in Hueco Mundo and is found in a weakened state by Gin Ichimaru, during which the traitorous Shinigami brings him to Las Noches on the behest of Sōsuke Aizen. Although Arturo is initially distrustful of his new benefactor, the former Fifth Division Captain offers the self-made Arrancar a mutually beneficial deal, and welcomes him into the ranks of his own servants. Aizen allows him to regain his full powers, and dispatches him to the Soul Society along with several others, including Gin, Kaname Tōsen, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. While the others provide a diversion to split the Soul Society’s forces, Arturo faces off against the Shinigami, but a new wielder takes up the Shisuikyō and utilizes the same method that led to his last defeat. Arturo Plateado is finally killed, but Aizen steals the mirror following his death, proclaiming that Arturo had been a pawn to be sacrificed from the very start. Powers & Abilities Shapeshifting: Arturo has often been portrayed as a shapeshifter in the storyline, having taken on the forms of several characters; including Yoruichi Shihōin, Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits alike in order to manipulate other characters in the story to achieve his ends. X-Shaped Projectiles: Arturo has the ability to fire X-shaped projectiles. The blast seems to manifest a short distance in front of him, apparently summoned from above him and not from his own being. Sonído: Arturo can use Sonído effectively in combat. He can even use it to perform combination attacks on his opponents. Beam Saber: As a substitution for actually using his Zanpakutō in battle, Arturo can manifest a powerful, dark colored saber of energy that materializes when his fingers extend forward. The saber produces lightsaber-like sounds when swung. It is very strong, similar to a Shinigami's Shikai. Beam Saber Assault: Arturo can use a technique with his beam saber when he gets close enough to the opponent. He extends his blade, and proceeds to attack the opponent relentlessly while using Sonidó, overwhelming them. He gets a total of sixteen hits, followed by a 17th that knocks the opponent forward. Arturo begins the attack shouting "DANCE!" and ends it with "DIE!" while stabbing the opponent in midair. Afterwards, he says "I've grown bored of your face." Spatial Prison: A unique and apparently more battle-oriented version of the Negación technique used by Menos Grande. Arturo can summon a powerful circular shaped spatial prison that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely. In contrast to the white Caja Negación used by the Espada, it is black. Immense Spiritual Power: It is noted several times that Arturo has an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure, exceeding that of Captain-level. His presence can be felt from a very long distance. He is so powerful that the need of a Reiryoku-absorbing item that could potentially kill the user was necessary.Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Cero: Arturo uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. It is still red in coloration, but it is far bigger, and has proportional strength to its size. But in the game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, his Cero is shown to be white in color. Bleach video game; Bleach: Shattered Blade *'Gran Rey Cero': In addition to his already powerful Cero, Arturo is also capable of using the Gran Rey Cero, a particularly strong version of Cero which is usually exclusive to the Espada. Zanpakutō Arturo's Zanpakutō is called (Fenice in the English version). Its release command is unknown. In its sealed form, Fénix resembles a basic katana with an hourglass-shaped guard. Arturo apparently opts not to use the actual sword, instead relying on an energy blade he projects from his hand. :X-Shaped Projectile: Much like his unarmed version, Arturo can summon a powerful X-shaped blast with his Zanpakutō. This variant is more powerful than his unarmed version. :Power Absorption: Arturo's Zanpakutō has the power to absorb the spiritual energy of those it defeats, adding to its wielder's strength. :Extreme Regeneration: Arturo's Zanpakutō possesses an ability of extreme regeneration, being able to survive to the same degree of arrogant of the 2nd espada: Baraggan Louisenbairn, by regenerating itself faster than it would grow old. Its ability extends from creating new external and internal organs and until it rises again from the ashes or what remains of its body. :Resurrección: Arturo Plateado only cited his release in the "Bleach: Shattered Blade game". The Arrancar said: "Fênix, immortal and graceful, in my original form my body emerges even from the smallest of grains of ash. A beautiful power that by shinigami as you can not witness, unequaled the beauty and fury released from my flames and grace." Wings Arturo has two different sets of energy wings: the first, which constantly are on his back throughout gameplay, are two green wings which look similar to the single wing Uryū Ishida grows when he enters the Quincy: Letzt Stil. The second set of wings, which appear during his ultimate attack mode, are made of multi-colored flames. Arturo gains a huge increase in power, primarily in his Reiryoku and Reiatsu, which is the equivalent of an Arrancar releasing their Zanpakutō. Appearances in Other Media Arturo also appears in the DS video game, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. As opposed to his debut in Shattered Blade, he wields his Zanpakutō in battle. In addition, he is also capable of using the Gran Rey Cero, a variation which only the Espada are able to use. Quotes *"Soul Reapers! How overrated!" *"No one may exist who are stronger than me." *''"I am unstoppable!"'' *''"I have no mercy for lowly worms!"'' References